


It's always been you

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit inspired by 'Friends', as you may be able to tell!</p><p>The point of view (POV) switches between Harry and Louis, I've made it clear (I hope!) when this happens. </p><p>Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction.  I do not own/know the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit inspired by 'Friends', as you may be able to tell!
> 
> The point of view (POV) switches between Harry and Louis, I've made it clear (I hope!) when this happens. 
> 
> Disclaimer - this is a work of fiction. I do not own/know the characters.

Louis’ POV

The bar was noisy, the music loud. Just how he liked it best. Louis sat back in his seat and looked around the table and his best mates. Their weekly ‘lads’ night out’ was such a tradition, although no one could remember who started it, or when. They had all been mates since University and then the five of them had stayed in London after graduation and found jobs. And stayed best mates. Louis loved them all like brothers. Well, almost all of them. Harry he loved in a very non-brotherly way, but Harry had no idea of this. Right from the first moment they had met at fresher’s week, in the student union toilet no less, Louis had been a goner. But Harry had been so friendly, and they had all gotten on so well as a group, that Louis had kept his feelings to himself. He had never thought of himself as the sort of person to pine miserably from afar – but that is exactly what he had spent the past four years doing. He could hardly believe it himself.

“Right lads” Louis hauled himself up and wobbled, only a little. “I’m off now before I end up sick all day tomorrow.” He waved, smiled and headed for the door.

“Wait up,” Harry called after him, “Lou, I worry about you trying to get home, let me come with you.”

And shit – that was the last thing he needed. To be drunk and alone with the boy he wanted but couldn’t have. Liam, bless him, leapt to Louis’ rescue.

“Haz, I’m ready to go, I’ll get him back ok.” Liam slung his arm round Louis’ shoulders and they made their way out, waving behind them.

“Thanks man” Louis mumbled into Liam’s shoulder.

“No worries Lou, you know I love you mate, but you really should just tell him or get over it once and for all.” Liam was always sympathetic to Louis’ plight, but he had started to worry for his friend.

“Get over it – oh that’s what I need to do, ‘get over it’, thanks.” Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically, “just leave it for tonight Li, yeah?”

“Sure thing mate, now let’s go and get a dodgy kebab or something.” Liam knew just how to cheer Louis up. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why Louis didn’t just tell Harry how he felt. Harry seemed to adore Louis and - Liam was straight but even he could see – Louis was gorgeous. He had guys literally throwing themselves at him whenever they went clubbing, but he was stuck on his fixation for Harry. Liam did worry that Louis was just going to stay trapped like this. Still, that was a problem for another, more sober day.

 

Harry’s POV

The bar was getting even noisier, if that was even possible. Usually places got quieter once Louis had left them. Harry swirled his drink in his glass. He should really stop drinking now, they all should. They were very, very drunk – the usual ending for their lads night out. 

“Harry – you look all mopey,” Niall slid into the seat next to Harry, “no moping allowed. What’s up?”

Harry leant his head on Niall’s shoulder, his curls flopping over his eyes.

“Mmm, nothing really. Just hoping Louis got home OK, he hasn’t answered my texts.” Harry looked up into Niall’s glassy, unfocused eyes. 

“Blimey Harry, anyone would think it was you who is hopelessly in love, not the other way around!” Niall giggled happily to himself, unaware of how Harry had stilled, frozen in place, suddenly feeling more sober.

“What did you just say Niall.” Harry looked at his friend, his expression serious. “Who is hopelessly in love?”

Niall seemed to finally get that he had spoken out of turn. He went wide eyed, bright red and started spluttering on his drink.

“Oh, oh, I’m just having a laugh ... you know.” 

Zayn chose that moment to return with three more drinks. He handed them round and sat, eyeing the scene suspiciously.

“What on earth happened here guys?” Zayn looked from Harry’s gobsmacked expression to Niall’s sheepish one. “Why is Niall so red? And quiet? Can someone fill me in?”

Harry turned to Zayn, “Niall just implied that Louis was ‘hopelessly in love’ with me. Or least I think he did. Niall…?” Harry went back to fixing his green eyes on Niall, imploring him to elaborate. 

Zayn whipped his head to stare at Niall. “You did what? What the hell are you thinking, Louis is going to kill you. Seriously – he’ll kill you.”

Niall nodded slowly. “There’s no way out of this, is there guys. It was nice knowing you, now I am going to go into hiding.” and with that, Niall jumped up, threw some money onto the table for the drinks and bolted.

“Zayn, please can you tell me what is going on? I can’t process this. Is … is it really true?”

Zayn knew he had to tell the truth, he was way too drunk to think of a good cover story. 

“Harry. Don’t freak out. It’s true. But Louis is your mate, first and foremost. Please don’t let this be awkward.”

“Awkward!” Harry squeaked, “Why would it be awkward? You both just told me that the fittest, hottest, nicest boy I’ve ever known likes me – no loves me! This is fantastic!!!” He beamed happily at Zayn, who looked more shocked than Harry had ever seen him.

“What! You like Lou? Why didn’t we know this?”

“Well” Harry shrugged, “I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, I don’t want to change how we all are together – I want things to be the same but for Louis and I to be, well - a couple.”

“Harry this is great, really great. You have to speak to Louis. Please, please promise me that you won’t break his heart.”

“Zayn, I will definitely not break his heart. But how am I going to talk to him without landing Niall in it?”

“Hmm. Leave that one with me for now.” Zayn finished his drink and nodded towards the door. “We should get going while we can still walk.”

“Good point mate, text me in the morning, yeah?” Harry followed Zayn to the taxi rank, feeling happier and lighter than he could ever remember being. Louis liked him! Liked him a lot. Now he just had to work out how to talk to him …

 

Louis’ POV

Sunday afternoon saw Louis heading to Zayn’s flat for their regular Fifa match. He was feeling surprisingly well considering how much he had drunk the previous night. He couldn’t help but dwell on what Liam had said to him about moving on from Harry. It just didn’t seem possible – how could he ever find anyone else as perfect for him? Not only was Harry the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he also clicked with Louis so completely. He always seemed to understand what mood Louis was in without asking – and always, always made him feel happy and good about himself. He just couldn’t ever imagine anyone else ever being so good to him. 

Louis knocked on the door and waited for Zayn to answer. It was actually Liam who swung open the door, and he had a slightly guilty look on his face. As Louis followed him to the living room he realised how quiet it was – almost as if they had stopped talking when he arrived.

“Why so quiet lads?” he turned to Zayn and Liam in turn. They both shrugged. “Where’s Niall and Haz?” Louis wondered aloud. The knock at the door seemed to startle Liam and he dashed off to answer. “You guys must be more hung-over than me then!” Louis smiled and threw himself onto Zayn’s big, squashy sofa. Harry tripped into the room, falling over his own feet, as per usual.

“Haz! Come and join me!” Louis patted the space next to him but, to his surprise Harry blushed, shook his head imperceptibly and sat on the armchair instead. He and Harry always sat together when they played Fifa, they were the unbeatable team. Louis tried not to frown, but he was confused. This afternoon was getting stranger by the minute.

“When’s Nialler getting here then?” Zayn looked at Harry.

“Oh, he texted me … he can’t make it.” Harry looked at his feet as he spoke. He always had been a terrible liar, Louis knew there was something more to this. Niall never, ever missed their Fifa afternoon. Still, there was no point making Harry feel bad – Louis decided to just get on with the game and text Niall later.

*

Returning to his place after spending the afternoon at Zayn’s, Louis was at an absolute loss. Harry had been so distant and just – different. He had barely talked to Louis, and when Louis sat on his lap to tickle him (that’s the punishment if anyone dares to beat him at Fifa), Harry had frozen. Like just frozen in place, not laughing or smiling. So weird. The only thing he could think of was that Harry was upset with him for some reason. He was sure he hadn’t done or said anything stupid last night. Had he? It wouldn’t be the first time his mouth had run away with him, he knew he had a tendency to become obnoxious and swear a lot more than usual when he was drunk. But everyone else seemed ok with him – although it had been a bit odd when he had first arrived, between Zayn and Liam. Louis shook his head and let himself into his flat. He had laundry and vacuuming to do before he went to bed and he wanted an early night before work in the morning. He would just have to think some more about this in the morning.

 

Harry’s POV

“Zayn I’m telling you, he definitely noticed something was up!” Harry’s voice was uncharacteristically raised on the phone to his friend. “He looked so sad when he left yours on Sunday. I’m sure that’s my fault. Then he texted me on Monday lunchtime and I just sent an emoji as a reply. One emoji Zayn!”

“What’s wrong with one emoji?” Zayn mumbled, feeling fed up with this conversation already – it wasn’t their first one of the week.

“Zayn, I usually text him about 25 times a day – all I’ve sent him this week is one flipping emoji. I just don’t know what to say to him, or how to act around him. Help, I’ve turned into a 14 year old girl. Don’t laugh.”

Zayn chuckled. “You sure have mate. Well listen, its lads night out tonight – so get a few beers in you and then maybe you and Lou can have a chat, flirt a bit and then you’ll be all sorted!”

Bless Zayn and his optimism. Really. But Harry wasn’t sure his current state of nerves and awkwardness could be solved that quickly. 

“What about Niall, have you heard from him?” Harry had heard nothing from Niall since their previous, fateful, lads’ night.

“Nope, no one has. Lou has been texting him, Liam tried calling him. He’s gone underground – probably until this blows over. I think he feels really bad for spilling the beans last week. And it’s made you act all weird and lovesick, so maybe he should feel bad. Anyway, got to go, see you later.” 

With that, Zayn rang off. Leaving Harry to choose what to wear tonight. It had to be absolutely perfect. For Louis.

*

A few hours later and Harry, Liam and Zayn were sat at their usual table on their second round of drinks. Niall, as predicted, hadn’t appeared. What was really odd was that Louis hadn’t shown up yet. He was often late, really late - but never this late. Liam had texted him twice but heard nothing back. Harry was starting to worry.

“Hold on, I’ll text him now.” Zayn pulled his phone from his pocket and sent off a text. Within a few seconds, his phone buzzed. Harry waited, fidgeting, while Zayn read the reply.

“OK, he’s at home. He’s not coming, says to have a great time and he’ll see us soon.” Zayn looked up, confused, brows furrowed. “That’s not like him.”

“Oh no.” Harry let his forehead drop down onto the table top. “He must think I’m upset with him. Why did I have to act so weird all week?” he looked up and saw sympathy in his friends faces. “This was supposed to be the night – THE night. I spent ages choosing what to wear – I wanted to be irresistible.”

“Harry – I’m pretty sure you’re irresistible to Louis whatever you’re wearing.” Liam turned to Harry. “But right now, I think you need to get in a taxi and get to Louis’ flat. Right now. ”

Zayn nodded his agreement. 

Harry jumped up, knocking his chair over behind him. He looked, wild eyed at Liam and Zayn, stood straight, turned and ran for the door.

 

Louis’ POV

He felt a bit silly, texting Zayn like that. Not going to the lads’ night. He just felt unsettled. Niall had dropped off the face of the earth, Harry was virtually ignoring him – he didn’t feel in a happy frame of mind and he certainly didn’t want to go out. No, a night on the sofa feeling sorry for himself was just about all he could handle right now.

Suddenly, someone started banging, over and over on his front door. Louis jumped, then cautiously made his way to his front door – checking his spy hole in case it was someone creepy. No – it was Harry, looking frantic. Louis’ heart melted and he softly opened the door.

“Louis!” Harry shouted and his shoulders sagged in relief. “I’m so glad to see you. Are you OK?”

Louis looked up into Harry’s huge green eyes. “Yes Haz, I’m fine. Just didn’t feel like going out, things seem a bit odd between us. Don’t they?”

The sight of Louis’ blue eyes looking so sad made Harry’s own eyes fill with tears.

“Lou, no. I’ve been weird. I know I’ve been weird. Please, please can I come in and explain. Please.”

Louis stood back and let Harry into his living room. They both stood across the room from each other. It had never been this uncomfortable between them, ever. Louis was utterly clueless as to what was happening but Harry seemed to be building himself up to saying something. Louis waited patiently.

“Lou. OK … please don’t freak out. Last week, after you left the bar, someone let slip that you might have feelings for me.” Harry looked up and Louis could see how nervous he looked. His heart sank. Someone blabbed? No wonder Harry was avoiding him. Everything Louis had feared was now all playing out right in front of him. Before he could speak, Harry started talking again.

“And I thought at first, no way – that can’t possibly be true because why? Why would the most amazing man on the planet want to be with me? But then I spoke to Zayn and then Liam and they both said it was true. Lou, I hope it’s true. Please, please say it is. I want to be with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

Louis couldn’t breathe. What on earth was going on? Harry wanted it to be true. And he had spoken with Liam and Zayn? So – Niall. Niall was the one who had told Harry. That explained why he had just vanished like that. Guilt. But … could this really be working out? Was Louis really this close to getting everything he dreamed of?

“Louis, babe, please say something.” Harry rubbed at his eyes and looked at Louis. Right. He needed to speak.

“Harry. I … I don’t know what to say. I feel a bit embarrassed really because yes – of course it’s true. I’m crazy about you, it’s always been you. But I don’t want you to feel sorry for me or anything. Do you really want … want me?”

Harry sniffled and strode across to where Louis was standing. He cupped Louis’ face with his hands and brushed across his cheekbones. 

“Lou. Believe me. You are so beautiful, so kind, you’re like the other half of me. I love you.” And he bent down and brushed his lips over Louis’.

Louis took a few seconds to catch up, it was all too overwhelming. Catch up he did though, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and bunching his t-shirt fabric in his fists. He went up on to his tiptoes and kissed Harry back, kissed him with everything he’d got. Kissed him to show how much he loved him, how long he had wanted this for. He put everything into the kiss, and it seemed Harry was too. This truly was the start of something amazing for them.

*

Later – much, much later – Niall’s phone received a text. 

From Louis: you can come out of hiding now mate. Harry loves me!!! Thanks ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments very, very gratefully received!


End file.
